Tens of millions of non-English documents are seized each year in modern warfare and specifically in the global war on terrorism (GWOT). The challenge currently faced by Western intelligence agencies, militaries and law enforcement offices is the inability to rapidly extract and exploit information of high intelligence value contained in such captured documentation (“Document Exploitation” or DOCEX), whilst still in the field.
The current implementations of DOCEX require human translation and analysis of the content of each document before any operative action or conclusion is made. This process, which is performed at headquarters (HQ) and not in the field, is time consuming and suffers from several major deficiencies:                Extremely long processing time from seizure of documentation to completion of translation and analysis (translation backlogs of several months have been documented extensively in the media and in US congressional hearings), resulting in information of little operational value.        Intelligence analysis is never performed on documents in their original language or document format. Analysis is only performed on translations of the source documents. As such, essential clues as to the origin of the document such as font, document structure, and other contextual elements are overlooked and unexamined.        Even if the documents are translated in a timely manner, they may still be of little meaning to the end user. The frequent use of cultural and religious codes, references and allusions can only be recognized by a relevant expert with deep experience in the national or religious culture of the adversary.        More than 90% of documents captured remain unhandled due to the massive volumes collected.        Western intelligence agencies currently face significant shortages of qualified intelligence analysts and translators with relevant Middle Eastern expertise and proficiency in terrorism-related languages (Arabic, Pashto, Urdu, Persian).Both the military and security organizations seek Near Real-time Exploitation (NRTE) capabilities, since such capabilities literally save lives. If intelligence information can immediately flow back to field units, the number of casualties will substantially be reduced:        On the battlefield, rapidly extracted information of high intelligence value will improve situational awareness and can more effectively direct forces to their targets.        In CT, real-time intelligence is invaluable, as it increases the ability to prevent potential terror attacks. Intelligence that arrives a little too late has no value.        